MAS ALLADE TU AMOR
by Bella Cullen H
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si no hubieran podido detener el ataque de Jasper hacia Bella? Aqui se los cuento yo, espero les guste, pues tiene mucha tristeza y drama.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

MAS ALLA…DE TU AMOR.

Este será un fic cortito, espero les guste, creo que me estoy aficionando a los tristes, bueno, les dejo el capitulo. Esta historia se sitúa en la fiesta de dieciocho años de Bella en casa de los Cullen

Besos

Bella Cullen H.

Emmet había ido por mí a la casa, me dijo que Alice y Edward habían tenido que salir para traer mi regalo. Enfurruñada, subí, anhelaba tener a Edward junto a mí. Era una realidad, no podía vivir sin mi Edward, y al pensar en Alice, me dio miedo, esa pequeña granuja podía hacer mil diabluras y no sabia con que saldría esta vez. Pero a todos los amaba. Incluso Rosalie, si aunque no lo crean a ella también. Porque a pesar de su hermosura, Edward nunca la amó, su amor es mío.

Al llegar a la casa de los Cullen todo estaba adornado a lo Alice: En grande. Me sentí abrumada con los lazos vaporosos de seda rosa y las velas por doquier dando un aspecto muy romántico. El pastel en la mesa era descomunal, ya sabía que había sido idea de Alice.

Esme muy contenta me dio su regalo al igual que Carlisle y Emmet junto con Rosalie, Jasper sonrió y me entregó el suyo. Me sentí abochornada, no me gustaban los regalos, pero a insistencia de Esme, abrí el de ellos.

Todo pasó tan rápido que aún no lo comprendo bien. Al jalar el listón, mi dedo se cortó con él, brotó una sola gota de sangre y justo en ese momento, sólo sentí una fuerza demoledora que me hacia caer mientras un dolor agudo en el cuello, y luego algo caliente que brotaba de mi. No pude sentir que cayera nada pues Jasper era quien se había arrojado sobre mi, entre Emmet y Carlisle trataron de quitármelo de encima, mientras el succionaba mi vida rápidamente, cuando por fin lograron apartarlo de mi, casi estaba sin vida, los ojos de espanto de Esme y Rosalie se reflejaron como grandes espejos, donde me pude ver. Yacía tirada en el suelo, con un gran hueco en mi cuello, donde estaba la yugular. Rosalie salió para ayudar a Emmet y Carlisle entró para ayudarme, Era un espectáculo desolador, Esme gritaba desesperada, mientras Carlisle trataba de salvarme, fue inútil. Antes de expirar pronuncie su nombre:

-Edward…-no alcancé a decir más, vi una sombra borrosa que llegaba a mi y luego oscuridad. Había muerto.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.2 BELLA

-Edward…-no alcancé a decir más, vi una sombra borrosa que llegaba a mi y luego oscuridad. Había muerto.

Ya no pude llegar a sentir sus frios labios otra vez

Ya no sentí sus brazos pétreos que siempre me rodeaban amorosos.

Ya no pude beber del néctar de sus labios que me enloquecían.

Ya no podría esperarlo en mi cama para poder tenerlo junto a mí.

Todo había acabado.

Edward abrazaba mi cuerpo muerto, mientras restos de sangre se esparcían por el suelo, Alice horrorizada, salió sin decir nada, corrió hacia Jasper.

Edward gritaba transido de dolor, no era posible que sufriera tanto, sus gritos desgarradores los escuchaba a lo lejos, me sentía flotar en una oscuridad total, sólo alcanzaba a percibir voces muy lejanas.

No quería alejarme, pero era inevitable, algo me arrastraba como la corriente de un rio y yo no podía luchar contra eso, no sentía mis brazos, ni mis pies, solo me sentía como un ente pensante, que trataba de pensar que había ocurrido.

Poco a poco recordé momento a momento, hasta que recordé por fin, que no había podido morir en brazos de Edward como había sido mi sueño. Yo era mortal, lo sabía pero mi más grande sueño, es que cualquiera que fuera mi muerte, fuera en brazos de mi ángel. Eso me hizo detenerme como un ancla, sentía la corriente atrapándome y tratando de jalarme, pero no me movía, eso me hacia sentir bien, ahora tenia que luchar para regresar, donde quiera que ahora estuviera. Yo necesitaba despedirme de Edward, necesitaba escuchar su dulce voz, necesitaba ver una vez más sus preciosos ojos dorados como oro líquido. Si, necesitaba volver.

Fui recordando poco a poco desde el momento en que nos conocimos, nuestro primer encuentro, cómo me salvó la vida, una y otra vez. Todos y cada uno de nuestros momentos, nuestra confesión en nuestro prado, nuestro primer beso, su primera noche conmigo y todos y cada uno de los momentos angustiosos, como cuando James estuvo a punto de matarme. Todo eso hizo que sintiera que mi ser, porque no podía decir cuerpo, tuviera más fuerza-Me sentí como un astronauta en el espacio, ingrávida, no tenia la más mínima idea de que podía hacer solo sabia que tenia que luchar, recordar todos, absolutamente todos nuestros momentos, eso me daba energía, fuerza y tenia que aprovecharla.


	3. Chapter 3 EDWARD

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.3 EDWARD

Íbamos de regreso Alice y yo, después de haber mandado a la joyería el anillo de compromiso de mi madre, estaba ajustado para su hermosa mano, le pediría matrimonio hoy en su cumpleaños, porque no quería pasar más tiempo sin ella, sin embargo un grito de angustia de Alice y las imágenes que vi, me trastornaron, vi, como Jasper se abalanzaba sobre ella y … tenia que llegar antes, nos bajamos del carro dejándolo sobre la carretera, no me importó en absoluto.

Corrí como jamás en mi vida lo había hecho, de eso dependía mi vida, porque Bella era mi vida, sin ella, yo estaba muerto. Alice detrás de mi gemía, no quise prestarle atención, tenia que llegar.

Sin importarme nada, rompí la puerta de cristal y la encontré, Carlisle estaba junto a ella sollozando al igual que Esme, alcancé a escuchar su dulce voz, ahora agónica pronunciar mi nombre y luego…su corazón se detuvo. Alice llegó detrás de mí y se arrodillo junto a ella, mientras lo que quedaba de su sangre, se iba extendiendo en el suelo. Alice tuvo que salir, mientras yo la abracé, no podía creer que había llegado tarde, no podía creer que mi propio hermano había matado a mi amor.

El dolor, la ira y muchas otras sensaciones me inundaron, grite con todas mis fuerzas, grite su nombre, le llamé al oído, le suplicaba que abriera los ojos, mientras veía con horror el tremendo hueco en la yugular donde la había mordido Jasper. Lo mataría, no podía dejar esto así, y la verdad prefería que él me matara, no podía con este dolor, era atroz, era morir mil veces en un segundo, era la peor de las torturas. Carlisle trató de separarme de mi amor, pero no pudo. Los sollozos de Esme me dolían más. Encima de mi propio dolor. Todo había acabado para mí.

Amaneció y no soltaba a mi amada que ahora estaba fría, como yo. Eso me dejó aún más devastado, grité tanto, desgarrado de dolor, lleno de ira, clamando venganza. Sabía que Alice se había llevado a Jasper, pero yo los encontraría a su debido momento, así lo escondiera en el mismo infierno…yo lo encontraría.


	4. Chapter 4 JASPER

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.4 Jasper

En cuanto percibí el aroma de la sangre, no supe más de mi cordura, enloquecido sin saber qué pasaba me arrojé sobre ella, una certera mordida en el lugar indicado y la sangre brotó a raudales, cálida, pulsante, deliciosa, absorbí la sangre y me dio una energía y vigor increíbles, era un sabor tan delicioso, como hacia mucho tiempo no había probado.

Algo dentro de mi, muy lejano me decía que me alejara que no lo hiciera, peor no hice caso, cuando sentí que me quitaban a mi presa, luche desesperado, necesitaba más sangre, más deliciosa sangre y la tendría. Más para mi pesar, me alejaron de ella y me llevaron al bosque donde seguía frenético tratando de escapar de esos brazos y regresar a beber esa delicia.

Fue entonces cuando vi entre la bruma de mi frenesí a Alice, eso me devolvió la cordura de golpe. Alice se veía ¿desolada?

-No, Jasper, ¿porqué lo hiciste? Mataste a Bella, mataste a mi hermano.-su voz salpicada de tristeza y angustia me hizo entrar en razón y poco a poco comprendí la espantosa verdad.

Había asesinado a Bella Swan, el amor de Edward.

Ahora no podía remediarlo, había sido capaz de tomar su vida, con solo una gota de su sangre que esparció su aroma enloquecedor, había resistido anteriormente, pero esta vez me dejé dominar y no tengo perdón.

Miré los rostros de mis hermanos: Emmet estaba furioso y triste, conteniéndome, Rosalie me vio con desprecio. Y Alice, ¡Oh mi Alice! Fue algo insoportable de ver. Su pena y dolor me dejaron petrificado.

Ahora no podía hacer nada para remediarlo, la había asesinado, y ellos habían confiado en mi, habían depositado su confianza en que yo no le haría ningún daño y así hubiera sido si no se hubiera cortado con ese maldito papel.

-Tenemos que irnos de inmediato, esto acabará muy mal-dijo Alice, mientras los demás nos hacían espacio. Cerca había un charco, me dejé caer de rodillas con mirada suplicante hacia ellos, pero voltearon hacia otro lado, mi cara poco a poco fue bajando, hasta que me miré en el charco.

Mis ojos brillaban como ascuas, al rojo vivo, era una imagen repugnante de ver, golpeé el agua y Alice me jaló suavemente.

-Vámonos Jasper-me suplicó. No podía irme.

-No deja que venga Edward y haga lo que tenga que hacer, no puedo irme como un cobarde. Y tiene que cobrarse la afrenta.-Alice soltó un grito y me abrazó tratando de jalarme para irnos.

-No podría vivir con esto Alice, si hubiera sido al revés, si Edward te hubiera asesinado, yo buscaría matarlo, y esta en su derecho.

* * *

**Uhhh esto se puso muy feo, pero que tortura para todos.**

**Bueno espero les haya gustado el capitulo, ya saben dejen reviews que yo contesto todos y los agradezco aun mas. Actualizare cada semana si el trabajo y la salud me lo permiten. Gracias por leer. Y mas por comentar.**

**Besos**

**Bella Cullen H.**


	5. Chapter 5 EDWARD VS JASPER

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.5 EDWARD VS JASPER

Cuando salió el sol, vi que mi amada no volvería a sonreír y esa maldita pesadilla donde la veía, pálida y fría, muerta, se revelaba ante mis ojos. La llevé en brazos hasta mi cuarto, la deposité en mi sillón y le pedí perdón por haberla dejado sola cuando me necesitó.

Jamás pensé que esto llegara a ocurrir, pero ocurrió, la luz en mi vida se extinguió, ahora estaba en tinieblas, pero eso duraría poco.

-tan pronto como sea posible.-le dije y de nuevo besé sus fríos labios y salí despacio.

Todos estaban en el bosque, formaban un bloque compacto que no permitía que yo me acercara a Jasper.

-Por favor Edward, déjalo, tú sabes que fue un accidente, él no quería hacerlo-la voz angustiada de Alice se escuchó lastimera y sufrida.

-Apártate Alice, no quiero que salgas lastimada.-dije con ira contenida. Mi padre, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, me cercaron para evitar que me acercara a Jasper que estaba de pie entre las hojas. Una oleada de odio me recorrió y me nubló la vista, mi mirada se volvió roja, frenético me lancé sobre él, mientras mi familia trataba de calmarme y sujetarme.

-No hijo, él es tu hermano-dijo angustiada Esme.

-Ella era mi vida y me la arrebató.-Jasper no hizo movimiento alguno para evadirme, mi choque con él sonó como el de dos autos colisionando.

Mi furia era tal que deseaba hacerle daño, sin embargo él no hacia nada, le golpeé en la cara y no se defendió. Alice se interpuso entre nosotros mientras Emmett me agarraba firmemente por detrás y Carlisle también.

Me revolví furioso tratando de soltarme mientras Jasper caminaba hacia mí y Carlisle lo llevaba fuera de mi alcance.

-No Jasper por favor, vete. Esto no acabará bien.-Mi padre lo miraba con angustia mientras yo sólo deseaba una oportunidad para atraparlo. Alice junto a Jasper lo jalaba, pero él parecía un ancla, no se movía en absoluto por un momento todo pareció calmarse, dejé de removerme y entonces fue mi oportunidad.

Emmett aflojó el abrazo y aproveche para escurrirme de su abrazo, al momento siguiente Alice profirió un grito y la empujé mientras tomaba a Jasper del cuello con ambas mano, sólo era el truco, no iba a hacerle daño, al contrario quería que se defendiera y me matara.

Mis dientes estaban a escasos centímetros de su garganta, cuando me quedé petrificado.

-¡No, Edward, por favor, no lo hagas!-todos contuvieron la respiración y nos miramos unos a otros incluso Jasper estaba lívido.

* * *

Hola gente linda, ¿como están? lo prometido es deuda, dije que cada semana actualizaría y aquí estoy, como siempre ya saben la cantaleta de siempre de mi parte. Dejen comentario para saber que les pareció, ya saben que ese es mi único pago así sabré si lo hice bien, agradezco muchísimo que me agreguen como autora y como fic favorito, no saben el gusto que me da, pero porfis, dejen comentarios, es más estimulante pues así tengo conciencia de si voy bien ó cambio algo, etc. No les cuesta mucho y créanme, me harán muy feliz.

bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentarioS.

Besos

Bella Cullen H.


	6. Chapter 6 LA VOZ

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.6 LA VOZ

Mis dientes estaban a escasos centímetros de su garganta, cuando me quedé petrificado.

-¡No, Edward, por favor, no lo hagas!-todos contuvieron la respiración y nos miramos unos a otros incluso Jasper estaba lívido.

Todos voltearon al lugar de donde procedía la voz. Edward se levantó en menos de un microsegundo y luego cayó de rodillas.

Todos abrieron la boca impresionados de ver lo que estaban viendo.

Ahí estaba Bella, hermosa de mirada angelical y triste, en un vaporoso vestido blanco, con el cabello cayéndole por los hombros y unas lágrimas brillando como perlas en su dulce rostro. Completamente transparente.

-Por favor, no lo hagas…-nuevamente se dejó escuchar la voz cargada de infinita tristeza.

-¿Bella?-Edward no podía apartar la vista de la visión, mientras un jadeo de Jasper se hizo audible, su rostro estaba tan conmocionado como sorprendido al igual que los demás Cullen.

-Ese no es el camino, Edward, por favor te suplico que no lo hagas.-Nuevamente más lágrimas que recorrían su rostro transparente y etéreo.

Edward comenzó a sollozar sin lágrimas, imposibilitado de alguna otra acción. Alice miraba con angustia a ambos.

-No puedo creerlo, ¿Cómo es posible?-dijo al fin.

-No pude irme Alice, no al ver lo que estaba sufriendo. Y Jasper también esta sufriendo, no deben seguir así. No podré irme hasta que todo este bien.-Edward miraba el fantasma de Bella entre gemidos y sollozos, incapaz de poder contener más tiempo el dolor que lo consumía. Se acercó poco a poco hasta ella, temeroso de que desapareciera.

-Bella, amor mío, por favor llévame contigo, no me dejes solo. No quiero la vida, no quiero nada más que estar a tu lado-. Levantó lentamente la mano hacia ella y quiso tocarla, sin embargo su mano traspasó su vestido, sólo tocó el aire.

-¿Crees que esto es vivir? ¿Crees que esta bien? No Bella, te lo dije, yo no puedo existir en un mundo donde tú no estés.-Los Cullen miraban infinitamente tristes la escena. Esme sentía desgarrase el corazón de dolor por sus hijos. Era lo más triste que pudiera ver, aunque viviera una eternidad. Alice apartó la vista acongojada. Mientras Jasper cayendo de rodillas le gritó a Bella:

-Por favor Bella perdóname, no sabes como me arrepiento de lo que hice. No podré con esto nunca. Los he dañado para siempre, merezco la muerte, pero antes quiero saber que me perdonas. Por favor-miraba con angustia hacia Bella mientras ella le sonrió dulcemente.

-Lo sé Jasper, sé que jamás lo hubieras querido así, pero era mi hora-Todos jadearon al unísolo.

-¿Qué dices Bella?-Edward no podía creer lo que oía.

* * *

Hola gente linda, ¿como están? como siempre ya saben la cantaleta de siempre de mi parte. Dejen comentario para saber que les pareció, ya saben que ese es mi único pago, premio, salario, compensación, motivación, como quieran llamarlo, así sabré si lo hice bien, agradezco muchísimo que me agreguen como autora y como fic favorito, no saben el gusto que me da, pero porfis, dejen comentarios, es más estimulante pues así tengo conciencia de si voy bien ó cambio algo, etc. No les cuesta mucho y créanme, me harán muy feliz.

bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentario y las que no están inscritas como: DenissePattinson y Lidia PattCullen. Mil gracias de verdad por sus ocmentarios, todos son agradecidos.

besos

Bella Cullen H.


	7. Chapter 7 LA HORA

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.7 LA HORA

Bella POV

-Por favor Bella perdóname, no sabes como me arrepiento de lo que hice. No podré con esto nunca. Los he dañado para siempre, merezco la muerte, pero antes quiero saber que me perdonas… Por favor…-miraba con angustia hacia Bella mientras ella le sonrió dulcemente.

-Lo sé Jasper, sé que jamás lo hubieras querido así, pero era mi hora-Todos jadearon al unísolo.

-¿Qué dices Bella?-Edward no podía creer lo que oía.

Mi voz se escuchaba algo lejana pero definida, nadie movió un solo músculo a la espera de mis palabras, aunque era doloroso debía decirlo:

-Mi hora, había llegado cuando la camioneta me iba a matar. Si Edward, la misma camioneta que detuviste, la manera en que nos conocimos, esa ocasión impediste mi muerte y ya era un hecho. Después te enfrentaste a ti mismo para salvarme, esa fue otra manera de morir, que tampoco ocurrió. Después fue James quien casi lo logra-ante este comentario mi ángel sollozó muy triste y acongojado.

-Si se dan cuenta fue tentar a la muerte más de dos veces y eso no esta permitido, por eso el destino marcó a Jasper en un esfuerzo por matarme y al fin triunfó la muerte.

-Edward por favor, deja de sufrir, sé que es mucho lo que pido, pero no me hagas sufrir a mí, tu destino aún no se cumple, falta mucho y no quiero verte así, no puedo, sabes que sin ti, es el infierno. Y si solo esta es la manera de estar juntos, déjame estar a tu lado por favor.

Nadie dijo nada, todo estaba silencioso. Edward me miraba incrédulo y lleno de dolor.

No sabía su respuesta, pero anhelaba seguir a su lado. ¿Qué otra broma macabra nos deparaba el destino?

-No te sientas mal Jasper, no fue tu culpa, era solo algo que debía ocurrir y por desgracia te tocó a ti. Alice sé que puedes ayudarlo con esto. No permitas que se haga más daño. Yo no podría soportar que mi familia se desbaratara por esto.-Al pronunciar estas palabras Esme acongojada sollozó mas fuerte y abrazó a Carlisle.

-Hija, no sabes todo lo que sufrimos por esto. Te queremos Bella y no es justo lo que sucedió…-Esme no pudo seguir hablando y se refugio en el pecho de su esposo.

-Lo sé, querida Esme, yo también los amo, a todos y por eso no puedo permitir que se hagan daño, son inocentes

* * *

Mil besos a todas ustedes, cuídense mucho y mil gracias por comentar.

Bella Cullen H.

bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentario y las que no están inscritas como: Arianna, Elisabeth y Lidia PattCullen, mil gracias preciosas.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.8 INEVITABLE

-Hija, no sabes todo lo que sufrimos por esto. Te queremos Bella y no es justo lo que sucedió...-Esme no pudo seguir hablando y se refugio en el pecho de su esposo.

-Lo sé, querida Esme, yo también los amo, a todos y por eso no puedo permitir que se hagan daño, son inocentes.

Edward no quitaba la vista de mi imagen, era todo lo que era, una imagen traslucida que una vez hacia poco tuvo vida. Sin embargo yo también fui egoísta, porque no quería irme de su lado.

Poco a poco el día se fue oscureciendo y cayó la noche. Edward no se movía de su lugar mientras hablaba con la demás familia. Una vez que quedó todo debidamente explicado, se fueron, no podía soportar tanto dolor. Y nos dejaron solos.

-Debes seguir amor mío. Yo ya sólo soy una pálida sombra de lo que fui. Sólo sé que no quiero separarme de ti. Soy muy egoísta, lo sé, pero te amo tanto que no importa si esta es la única manera de seguir juntos, aunque me duele hacerte sufrir.

Pasaron los meses y seguía junto a él, quien definitivamente ya no iba a la escuela, dejó de importarle todo y solo se mantenía en su cuarto conmigo, platicando de lo que pudimos haber hecho si siguiera con vida.

Alice y Jasper se habían ido al igual que Rosalie y Emmett, no soportaban ver tanto amor y dolor juntos. Sólo Carlisle y Esme, siguieron junto a nosotros. Pero lo que asustaba a Edward era que poco a poco imperceptiblemente me iba haciendo más invisible.

Una noche un resplandor de la luna dio sobre mi figura, había pasado un año desde aquello cuando algo dentro de esa luz me atraía irremediablemente. Luché con todo para quedarme, mientras mi Edward, mi pobre Edward hacia esfuerzos inútiles por atraparme y regresarme junto a él.

-¡No, no me dejes Bella, por favor, no me dejes!-gritaba transido de dolor mientras Carlisle y Esme gritaban y trataban de ayudar, era inútil.

* * *

Hola gente linda, ¿como están? Disculpen el retraso…

Bueno quiero aclarar unas cosillas antes que nada.

Algunas de ustedes han visto que MUNDO DE MENTIRAS, esta publicado también con otra chica, Sweet Giirl, ella me pidió permiso para subir el fic, pero que quede claro, EL FIC ES MIO, YO LO HE ESCRITO, de hecho sigo escribiéndolo porque no es historia terminada.

Mil besos a todas ustedes, cuídense mucho y mil gracias por comentar.

Bella Cullen H.

bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentario y las que no están inscritas disculpen que no pongan losnombres perdi la hoja, despues los pondré

besos


	9. Chapter 9ADIOSDEFINITIVO

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.9 ADIOS DEFINITIVO

-¡No! ¡no me dejes Bella, por favor! ¡no me dejes!-gritaba transido de dolor mientras Carlisle y Esme gritaban y trataban de ayudar, era inútil.

A la luz de la luna, mi figura etérea era un poco más definida, después de algunos segundos de silencio, una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro.

-Amor, nos encontraremos, en algún lugar, en algún momento, tú y yo… volveremos a estar juntos. Nos están dando otra oportunidad. Te amo Edward Cullen, nunca lo dudes, ni dudes que nos encontraremos.-y poco a poco, la imagen se disolvió.

Edward gritó con dolor y se quedó ahí sollozando, sin moverse ni un ápice. Carlisle y Esme trataron en vano de recordarle las palabras de Bella. Él solo se quedó inmóvil en el mismo lugar donde desapareció Bella.

Cuando Alice y Jasper regresaron después de tres meses, Edward seguía ahí, su aspecto era deplorable, pero nada parecía importarle. Esme tenía que llevarle los animales hasta ese lugar porque se negaba rotundamente a moverse de ahí.

Era poco lo que podían hacer por él, Rosalie y Emmett volvieron medio año después, y al igual que los demás, trataban de darle ánimos.

Nada daba resultado, él seguía como una estatua en ese lugar, en su recamara, sin moverse para nada, sin hablar con nadie, rogando, pidiendo y suplicando que muriera. Nada podía ser más doloroso que su imagen. Y Carlisle hacia esfuerzos por tratar de ayudarlo, Esme tan cariñosa como siempre procuraba darle aliento.

Jasper por su parte salía a diario, sin excepción, eran pocas las horas que estaba en casa, y nadie podía reprocharle eso, pues todos sufrían como él.

Sin pensarlo siquiera pasaron 10 largos años. Seguían en Forks, porque Edward se negaba a salir de ahí.- "Permanecería para siempre en ese lugar"-les había dicho alguna vez. Nadie perdía las esperanzas de que él pudiera sobreponerse al dolor.

Aunque Tanya del clan de Denali, fue con Carlisle para ayudar a Edward, se fue muy mal, al ver que no existía nadie para Edward sólo "Bella". Tardaría muchos años en digerir los rechazos de Edward.

Dos años más pasaron y él seguía ahí. Sufriendo como el primer día. Esa tarde para asombro de todos Jasper se acercó a Edward. Le susurró algo que hizo que por primera vez él diera señales de vida.

Le miró confundido a los ojos, mientras Jasper lo miraba serio. Alice y Rosalie contuvieron la respiración en la planta baja. Esme sonrió por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Emmett y Carlisle se miraron confundidos.

* * *

Solo falta un capitulo para terminar, espero les haya gustado.

Mil besos a todas ustedes, cuídense mucho y mil gracias por comentar.

Bella Cullen H.

bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentario y las que no tambien gracias.


	10. Chapter 10LA VENTANA

Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes creados por mi. Y el fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

Cap.10 LA VENTANA

Le miró confundido a los ojos, mientras Jasper lo miraba serio. Alice y Rosalie contuvieron la respiración en la planta baja. Esme sonrió por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Emmett y Carlisle se miraron confundidos.

-Vamos Edward-El silente de Edward no pudo leer su mente, a parte de que su propio dolor y tristeza no le permitían esas libertades, Jasper estaba bloqueando sus pensamientos.

-Necesitamos ir de cacería primero.-le indicó Jasper, con gesto serio. Edward estaba más intrigado, pero obedeció.

Llegaron al bosque y Edward de nuevo cazó. Con desgana y de mal talante, pues deseaba volver a la ventana, para recordar la imagen etérea de Bella. Luego empezaron a correr en serio. Edward se esforzó pues Jasper le sacaba ventaja, cuando antes no había quien le ganara.

Corrieron durante horas, ya había anochecido, eran las nueve de la noche cuando llegaron a una ciudad pequeña: New Haven.

Fueron casi hasta la costa, donde había casitas alineadas perfectamente y luego un bosque espeso

Donde la fauna salvaje era variada. Edward pensaba que Jasper estaba loco. Sin embargo, caminaron unos diez minutos y en la última casa cerca del bosque, había un enorme árbol, donde había un columpio vacío, mecido por el viento. En lo alto de la casa, en la recamara de la esquina izquierda, una ventana estaba abierta e iluminada.

Al llegar, Edward pudo percibir, que los adultos estaban viendo una película, y arriba, se escuchaba ruido, señal de que había alguien en esa habitación, pero no pudo escuchar los pensamientos de ese alguien.

-Ven conmigo Edward, te quiero presentar a alguien-y corrió hacia la ventana y en memos de un segundo estaba dentro. Edward molesto le miró y se dio la media vuelta. ¿Como podía Jasper hacerle eso? No tenia suficiente para sufrir como para que ahora quisieran jugar con sus sentimientos de esa manera. Se estaba enfadando cada vez más.

El rostro de Jasper se asomó por la ventana.

-Sube Edward, por favor, dame solo diez minutos y si luego te quieres ir, no te detendré.

Por fin, Edward se decidió y subió, recordaba dolorosamente como hacia lo mismo en la ventana de su amada Bella. Eso dolía físicamente. Al subir se quedó con la boca abierta al ver la escena.

Jasper estaba sentado en una sillita de niños, junto a una mesita donde había un juego de té muy lindo y del lado contrario estaba una niña parada mirándolo escrutadoramente.

Edward miró los ojos de la pequeña, de un hermoso color chocolate, su pelo largo y bien peinado en una coleta, le recordó a...

-No esto no puede ser…-miró incrédulo a Jasper, entonces fue cuando un aroma golpeo sus sentidos, como un ariete se impactó en su nariz.

-No...no...-retrocedió asustado. Jasper se levantó.

-Si Edward, la misma esencia. Volteo a ver a la niña que ahora estaba seria.

-¿Porqué no me has buscado Edward…?-él sintió que las fuerzas le fallaban y cayó de rodillas, quedando a la altura de la niña de aproximadamente 7 años.

-¿QUÉ?-gimió Edward, miró furioso a Jasper.

-Porqué me haces esto Jasper, ¿crees que esto es gracioso?-entonces la niña, le tomó con su manita el rostro y le miró fijamente.

-Te dije que nos encontraríamos, pero no me has buscado. Jasper me encontró y por fin he podido tranquilizarme.-la voz infantil de la niña, estremecía de pánico a Edward que no podía creerlo.

-¿Recuerdas el beso que me diste en nuestro prado?

Edward estaba blanco de la impresión, Jasper no sabia ese detalle.

-Recuerdas que me salvaste de James, aunque me mordió-y le enseñó su manita, donde se apreciaba la media luna de su cicatriz.

No podía hablar, estaba en shock, Jasper le miraba con preocupación.

-Bella creo que por hoy es suficiente.-La pequeña se puso triste.

-Jasper quiero decirle algo, podrías salir un momento-Jasper asintió y salió dándoles espacio.

La pequeña Bella se acercó hasta el rostro de Edward.

-He viajado a través del tiempo y la distancia, a través de mares de olvido y angustia, estuve a punto de sucumbir, pero sabes que me motivaba: tú. Te amo Edward Cullen y sé que eres un vampiro y tengo que esperar a que madure para poder estar contigo. Ahora no puedo hacer otra cosa que esperar. Ahora …tú: ¿podrás esperarme ó me dejarás de nuevo en la oscuridad?

Epilogo.

Todas las noches en New Haven, había una linda niña llamada Bella, que jugaba hasta las tres de la mañana con unos jóvenes guapísimos, que seguido eran sus muñecos vivientes.

A su vez, la madre de la niña, se sorprendía de lo ordenada que era y de los juguetes que aparecían en su cuarto, juguetes muy lindos, que nadie parecía reclamar. Cómo ambos padres trabajaban la pequeña era feliz con los Cullen quienes la consentían mucho, Bella disfruto esa etapa infantil aún con el deseo ferviente de crecer para poder estar con Edward por fin juntos.

A veces a Emmett le tocaba ser la vecina que iba a tomar el té, ó el muñeco que se dejaba peinar y terminaba con moños y lazos por todos lados mientras los demás morían de risa. Otras veces Edward con infinita paciencia y dulzura le leía cuentos a una entusiasmada Bella, eran noches mágicas.

Cuando Bella cumplió diecisiete años, presentó formalmente a su novio, los padres ya estaban resignados, porque desde los catorce años Edward la acompañaba a todas partes y no tenían absolutamente nada que reprochar de su conducta pues era un caballero y siempre la cuidaba y respetaba.

No quisieron esperar mas tiempo (Bella no quiso esperar más) y al medio año ya estaban casándose en medio de la alegría de los Cullen y la familia de Bella.

Después de casarse pasaron una temporada muy difícil, pues Bella se embarazó y estuvo a punto de morir, Edward la convirtió y ahora son inmensamente felices con una preciosa hija y viajando por todo el mundo.

-Bella, no puedo decirte cuan feliz soy, gracias mi vida, por regresar a mi.-Tenia a su esposa, el amor de su existencia entre sus brazos, su pequeña hija Rubí dormía plácidamente en su cuna. Tenía todo lo que jamás soñó tener en esta vida.

-No, mi amor. Gracias a ti, por darme tanto amor, por darme la oportunidad de estar a tu lado para siempre.-Él acercó su rostro hasta quedar a unos milímetros de los labios de Bella quien lo miraba extasiada.

-Para siempre-dijo con su aterciopelada voz y se fundieron en un beso eterno de un amor que jamás moriría.

FIN

* * *

Espero les haya gustado el fic, es le primero que termina.

Mil besos a todas ustedes, cuídense mucho y mil gracias por comentar.

Bella Cullen H.

bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentario y las que no tambien.


End file.
